


Why We Love

by marcusxabby



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Love, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcusxabby/pseuds/marcusxabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after mount. weather attack and saving the 47. In this one Clarke does not leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterwards

The walk back to Camp Jaha was long and terrible. Marcus and Abby never once talked until they were at the gate of camp. When they got to the gate Abby grabbed Marcus's hand and said "we're home, Marcus"

"yes, we are Abby"

Once they set Abby on a cit in the med. tent, she said " Marcus you should go and get all the kids settled in, and find the open tents." 

"Abby, I'm not going to leave you, we almost lost you today, I almost lost you today, and I can't have that ."

"But Marcus I'm fine, I'm back at camp and best of all I'm not dead, you didn't lose me. I'll be here when you leave and I'll be here when you come back, I promise."

"Fine, but I'm coming to check on you soon"  
Then Marcus bent down and places a kiss on her forehead.

 

"hey Jackson,"

"yes Abby," 

"did you see that?"

"see what Abby?" 

"oh, never mind" Did Marcus Kane just kiss my head, I know, I know something has definitely changed between us ever since he saved me after I was thrown out of the exoudus ship.

 

"Abby wake up"

"Marcus, what are you doing here I told y..."

"I know and I'm done, plus you have been asleep for almost the whole day." It's true she has been asleep along time but it was mainly that he wanted to see her and talk to her.

"Do all the kids have tents and tent mates?"

"yes and yes, all the kids are eating right now, um... do you want me to go get you dinner?"

"um... sure and you can eat with me if you haven't all ready eaten"

yeah" that's sound good I'll go get the food."

Once Marcus left Abby knew she had to tell him that she had feelings for him and always had.

When Marcus was out going to get Abby and him their dinner he ran in to Bellamy Blake. 

"Bellamy can I ask you some thing?"

"um, sure why not." Bellamy thought that this was supper weird because Kane never really talked to him or the kids.

"So you like like Clarke right?"

"Yeah me and her have gotten really close during this last few months,"

"Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"yes... why do you ask Kane"

"Well because I've always been in love with Abigail and I just don't know how to tell her,"

"OMG, you got the hotts for Dr. Griffin"

"no well yes but how do I tell her?"

"Well you will know what to say when the time is right,"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I wouldn't worry about that I see the way she looks at you and smiles at you, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you Blake,"

 

1 hour later

Seeing Marcus's face made Abby so happy that he was back because she miss him not being there with her, even though it was only about an hour without him.

"Sorry it took so long I was stopped a few times," which drove Marcus insane because all he wanted was to be with Abby every minute of the day.

"No, no it's OK," come one Abby just tell him right now "Marcus we need to talk"

"About what?"

"About yo..."

"Abby stay here,"

"Marcus what was that?"

"I don't know, I'll go and see"

 

"Jackson what's happening?"

"They don't know who but someone started shooting from outside the gate,"

"How many people are..." NO, no this can't be happening not now, not ever. "MARCUS" its going to be fine Abby he's to stubborn to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz like and plz leave comments or tell me want I should write about next time, these always make my days


	2. Marcus why

All Abby saw was Marcus getting carried in by 4 guards. Blood was literally all over his back and stomach, Abby knew he had to have been shot either threw the back or stomach. 

"Jackson come here..." Abby was trying to get off the cot and get to Marcus but Jackson ran over to her and pushed her back on to the cot.

"Abby you can get up from the cot. As a doctor you should know that if you keeping trying to move around you are going to pop open your stitches." Jackson was just yelling now, he has told her this so many times.

"Jackson get over here and help me up and if you don't then I might pop open my stitches trying to push myself up." Abby did not care about herself BC the man she loves is bleeding out and she needs to help.

 

"Fine" Jackson needed to be fast so he would go help the other injured people.

 

Now that Abby was right next to Marcus she grad his hand and said to the unconscious " Marcus Kane, why do you always have to go and try to save the world, Marcus you might not always be the hero d you will always be my hero, I love you please don't die you cant just leave me, please" Abby was now sobbing her eyes out. Why did he always have to endanger himself.

"Mom?" Clarke and Bellamy were now standing bright behind the sobbing Abby. 

"Yes, Sweetie." Abby said quietly

"Me and Bellamy saw what happened to Kane, we both agreed it would be best if you told you what happened and why." Clarke was super scared that her mom would only want Marcus to tell her what happened.

"Yes, please do tell me" That's all Abby said to her daughter and her friend.

 

FLASHBACK 

Marcus ran out of the Med. tent to see what was happening. As soon as he saw all these dead bodies on the ground he ran over to Sinclair and asked him "Sinclair what the hell is going on here."

"We don't know who its is but someone is shooting us from outside the gate. We think its Emerson but we have no clue." Sinclair and Marcus had now ran over behind a table. "Marcus Kane if you want me to stop please step forward to the gate." Both Marcus and Sinclair both looked at each other and Marcus stood up and walked over to the gate not knowing what was going to happen.

"OK I'm at the gate what do you want" Marcus was ready to pee himself he was so scared.

Of course it was Emerson "Good to see you Kane. How does it feel to see your people dead. Not good right. I'm here because you killed my people, you and that chancellor, what's her name is it Abby?"

"Don't you dare say her name. And we how no choice, I said we could donate the blood but you still put the woman I love on that table and almost killed her. So what do you want." Marcus was so mad at him right now how dare he say Abby's name after he put her thru hell.

"What I want is for Abby and her dad to come with me or I kill..." Emerson ran over to Sinclair and put the gun Sinclair's head. "this man."

"No, you can't kill him. You now what, take me. I'm the one who had the plan to put the outside air in there and Abby was against the whole thing Clarke only did it BC you were killing her friends." Marcus knew this was a bad idea but he most do it, for Abby.

Emerson was now walking away from Sinclair and over to Marcus when Marcus ran to Emerson and punched him in the face and right BC Emerson was knocked out there was a big gun shot. Marcus felt blood on his shirt and a pain in his stomach. After that booth Marcus and Emerson were both out cold.

FLASHBACK OVER

Abby was crying so hard. Why would he do that again put his life on the line again. Abby started crying right after the part were he said the woman I love. He could die and she never said she loves him plus he will be dying because he was trying to save her and Clark.


End file.
